Shendu
Shendu is the primary antagonist of the animated series Jackie Chan Adventures, and is a major player in the second Disney vs Non Disney Villains War. An exceedingly powerful demonic dragon, Shendu is normally sealed away by the twelve talismans of the Chinese zodiac. Disney vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Before the War Prior to the events of both DvNDV wars, Shendu rules over most of the world with an iron claw. However, one of his servants, the Dark Dragon, rises up against him. The Dark Dragon even catches Shendu off guard, blasting him with a stream of flame. Shendu, however, recovers and pummels his enemy with a battery of spells. The Dark Dragon, though, is but the figurehead of a massive conspiracy against Shendu. Chang and other warriors work together to fuse Shendu into his statue form. Operating Through the Dark Hand Shendu makes an effort to escape his earthly prison through hiring the Dark Hand and its leader, Valmont, to acquire the talismans. The Hand's efforts prove effective, as Valmont easily acquires one such talisman from Sarousch. Though Valmont acquires another from Queen Narissa and has Hak Foo steal yet another, Shendu is displeased with the Dark Hand's progress. Free to Fight Eventually, Valmont and the other Dark Hand enforcers gather all twelve Talismans and free Shendu. No sooner does Shendu create a fortress from which he can rule his new empire when the Pack attacks. The leader of the Pack, Wolf, announces his intention to take Shendu down, but Shendu disregards the warrior entirely. With one burst of flame, he sends Wolf packing. Another member of the Pack, Dingo, injures Shendu with an electrified whip chain, but Shendu recovers and smashes Dingo's mech suit. Wolf gets up and punches Shendu, putting the demon sorcerer into a daze. Jackal shoots metallic claws into Shendu's body, causing yet more pain. Coyote strikes Shendu, but the demon tears a hole in reality and wipes the robot out. Hyena attacks and tears a massive hole through Shendu's body; as she turns into her spider form to investigate her "kill," Shendu gets up and puts her out of commission with a simple blast of energy. Jackal throws his body at the sorcerer, but Shendu throws him into a pool, where the cyborg swiftly short-circuits. Wolf remains the last member of the Pack. Though Wolf gets in one last lucky punch, Shendu emits lasers from his eyes, electrocuting his final rival. Valmont and the other members of the Dark Hand express their admiration, but Shendu scorns their flattery. Amin Damoola later attacks the Dark Hand base. However, Shendu frightens him away; such is his power. A New Team Shendu later encounters Queen La fighting off his son, Drago. Yet Shendu has no love for his son. He surprises the upstart, giving La time to open a portal to Hell. Drago is sucked in, yet he begs his father for help. Shendu coldly reminds Drago of his place, watching as Drago falls into the abyss. Shendu sees the newly victorious Queen La as a resource. He worms his way into her and the Skeleton King's alliance, though the Skeleton King is under the impression Shendu will serve him. In actuality, Shendu hopes to use La and the Skeleton King both to take over China. So to gain the Skeleton King's respect, he puts his Dark Hand men into Queen La's hands. The Second Battle of China Shendu and the Skeleton King try to take over China, unaware that Queen La has perished back in San Francisco. Mozenrath tries to best Shendu with a simple magic spell, but the tactic decidedly fails. Shendu uses a telekinetic attack to smash Mozenrath into a wall. The Huntsman attacks, forcing Shendu to play his hand. Shendu's basic fire breath is incapable of breaking through the Huntsman's defense, but a more focused burst proves more than enough. All that remains of the Huntsman is a pile of charred bones. This murder, however, enrages Mozenrath. Mozenrath then dodges the next salvo of fire balls and casts the banishment spell used against Shendu 900 years ago. As Shendu transforms into a shield once again, he declares that he shall return. Mozenrath proves otherwise; he smashes the shield to pieces, killing Shendu. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dark Hand Category:Shendu and Valmont's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Skeleton King Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Queen Narissa Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Shendu Alliance from Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Monsters Category:The Horned King Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:The Skeleton King's Alliance Category:Dragons Category:Demons Category:Villains war Category:Demon Sorcerers Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:The Four Eastern Demons Category:The Four Eastern Demons Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tounament Category:Non-Disney Villains